1. Field
Aspects of the present invention relate to display apparatuses, and more particularly, to display apparatuses including an encapsulation unit having improved rigidity.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, display apparatuses are being replaced with portable, thin flat display apparatuses. In particular, flat display apparatuses, such as organic light emitting display apparatuses and liquid crystal display apparatuses, have a high image quality and thus are gaining attention. A flat display apparatus includes a display unit on a lower substrate and an encapsulation substrate disposed on the display unit to protect the display unit. Also, the sealing unit is disposed between the lower substrate and the encapsulation substrate.
However, the flat display apparatus is easily deformed or damaged by heat. To prevent this damage, a thick lower substrate or a thick encapsulation substrate may be formed. However, in this case, if an external force due to thermal residual stress of the sealing unit is applied to the flat display apparatus, a rigidity of the display apparatus may be greatly weakened and disbanding may occur along the sealing unit due to a peel stress.